Rebirth
by MoneyMan538
Summary: First my end, then my begining. The story of how I died and there after... Enjoy! :D Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! MoneyMan538 here! I wanted to try out this story while I waited for a response to my authors note. I hope you guys like this, it's a one-shot (I think that's what it's called?) for a story that I really would like to try. This is something I've been waiting ages to try out and I think it's ready. I won't be doing many of these chapters unless you guys request it, writing two stories will be hard work. Anyway, enjoy! (Spoiler alert! This is not a human in Equestria fanfic.) And please comment and critique.**

**AND THERE SHALL BE KINGDOM HEARTS REFERENCES IN THIS ONE! :D**

**(God I love that game.)**

**I do not own MLP FIM or Kingdom Hearts.**

Chapter 1: The end?

June 26, 2012.

The day I died.

Or at least,

The day I should of died.

I don't know why, or how, but I was given a second chance.

A chance to keep going even after it seemed like I was at the end.

My end.

Let me tell you how it was that day…

(June 26, 2012, 8:29am)

Blip blip! Blip blip! Blip blip!

"_God fucking damn it all…"_

A young man, in is mid to late teens, lazily reached an arm out to the clock that was on his night stand.

"_Where are you, stupid off switch?" _Were his thoughts as he furiously brushed his hand against the opposite side of the clock, desperately trying to cease the annoying noise that came from the clock, or at least, what he thought came from the clock.

He paused when there was no noise and peered up from his pillow, his eyes crusted from sleep. Upon closer inspection you could tell that he had hazel eyes, a shade lighter than brown, and an even darker brown of messy hair that occupied his head. He had hair stubble protruding from his chin.

"What the…?" I replied groggily.

Yes, me. This is how I meet every day of my life. Groggy and sleepy.

"_I didn't turn the switch off…" _I replied slowly while looking at the clock. It read 8:30 am, and the alarm was off.

"_You got to be kidding me, so I just imagined for it to go off?"_

A slight groan graced my throat as I smacked my head against my pillow, praying that its cool embrace would ease my waking suffering.

Suddenly, though, several noises could be heard downstairs. For some strange reason, no matter where, I could hear almost everything from my room perfectly clear. It was horrible, especially when your mom snores like a monster truck down the hall. Or in this case, getting up on a non-school day and not being able to go back to sleep because some people enjoy friendly talk in the morning.

"_Might as well get up…"_ I thought, my mind still not in gear yet.

I walked over to my closet that was across the room, careful to make sure as not to be seen in my underwear, and changed to my morning pajamas. I then went back to my desk drawer and stuffed my hand inside, stopping when it felt something metallic and pulled out my favorite watch. I don't actually need a watch all the time, there's usually a clock nearby, but I liked wearing it a lot. I thought it gave me character. I only had it since November but it was already scratched from me wearing it all the time. It was silver with a blue center where I could read the time. It was simple, only having four numbers on it and several tick marks for the hours but I didn't mind. For fifteen bucks it was a steel.

I stood straight up and twisted my back, sighing at the relief of stress that came with a satisfying pop.

I then started out of my room to the computer in the hallway and turned it on to see if any new chapters on the story's I've favorite on Fan Fiction have updated yet. I scanned down the list, all but one of them were My Little Pony related.

That's right, I'm a brony, got a problem with that? I've been into My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic for months now. I've known about it before but it never perked my interest since I read "The 7th element" online about four months ago. Ever since then, I've been reading Fan Fiction almost every day. I rarely find anything good but when I do I get really into it. I've even tried writing a story of my own but I still have a long ways to go for it to make a name on the internet, or at least be known.

"Sigh, nothing new. And I was hoping that there would be an update today for something."

I reloaded the page, praying that there was something that would magically update but no luck. I then shut the computer down and looked over at the open bedroom door of my sister's room. She still appeared to be in it, fast asleep.

"_Lucky bastard…"_ I thought to myself, jealous that she was still sleeping in.

Mackenzie, my younger sister, was two years younger than me. She may be annoying at hell sometimes, and at others I wish she was banished to Celestia's sun, but I still love her. No matter how many times she says that she thinks I want her dead, I really don't. I just can't take her personality sometimes. Unlike her, I prefer to be alone then with others. Though one thing we have in common is that we both love video games.

"_Meh, she needs it."_ I thought as I made my way down the stairs, taxidermy lining the entire wall. My Dad was into hunting and was a master at it. Or, at least he made it look like that. He would take me hunting but I never really got anything. Hunting with me is like taboo, no matter what you won't get any sign of prey while I'm around. What I seem to be good at though was fishing. As I turned a corner and made my way into the family room the mantle over the fire place was lined with pictures taken of me and several catches I made during my life. One of my favorite in particular was me holding a fish that was almost as big as I was. I was eleven at the time and the fish was 32 and a half inches. I remember all the statistics perfectly. That was one of the proudest moments of my life.

As I made my way over to the table at the center of the room I heard footsteps to my left. When I turned I saw my Dad making coffee and my Mom cooking hash browns and sausage.

"_Today's going to be a good day."_ I thought confidently, seeing the breakfast about to be served as a sign of good fortune.

My Dad was a fairly tall man, not as tall as me but the way he walked he carried respect, a certain "authority" you could say. His hair was silver from age and his hair was thinning but his eyes had a sort of gleam that showed the years of wisdom that he has encountered.

My Mom was shorter than my Dad and had long brown hair that went past her shoulders. On top of her head her hair started to go a silvery grey. She died her hair a lot because she didn't like the grey, though I never admit it I think she would look cool if she left to turn silver. She was supposedly an awesome cook from what I could tell, I'm too picky to eat any of her fancy stuff, but I do admit that it sometimes smells good.

"Sup' Spence-man?" She calls over her shoulder to me.

Spence-man, that's what she would call me sometimes. Truthfully, I hated it. My real name was Spencer. If somebody else other than her called me that name I might of kill them but she was my Mom. It seemed right for some reason when she called me that.

"Hey Mom, Dad." I said.

"Morning" My Dad replied groggily, not yet having his first cup of coffee yet.

At the sound of my voice a little black dog with its tail cut off came running up to me, trying to jump up and lick my face.

"Hey Bow, how's it going?" I said to him as I bent down to rub him behind the ears.

Bow barked happily a couple times before running back to Mom and sitting down, hoping to get a second round of breakfast even though he already had his serving.

I stood up as my Mom came by and slid over a plate filled with hash browns and sausages. As I began to dig in my Mom filled up her own plate.

"Is Kenzie still sleeping?"

"Yeah." I mumbled through a mouthful of food.

"She's been doing it a lot lately, I know she needs to sleep in longer but she's going to need to eat breakfast soon." She replied as she and Dad sat down.

Dad opened up the paper and took out his reading glasses while my Mom already had hers on and was reading the ads from the paper.

I replied with a grunt when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned and saw my sister walk into the room wearing pajamas and glasses as well. I mentally grinned.

"Good morning." She replied curtly as she went to serve herself up as well.

Out of almost all the family members of my whole family I was the only one that didn't need glasses for anything. Everyone on my Dad's side needed them while everyone but a couple of cousins on my Mom's side didn't wear them. They were younger than me so I was the oldest that didn't have to wear any. I was also lucky enough to not have any allergies while my parents and sister on the other hand did. I could almost brag that I was the perfect example of a healthy normal human being if it weren't for the fact that I had exercise induced asthma. I could still run but not for very long before I felt out of breath.

As we all ate our breakfasts in silence I noticed Mom looking at me.

"What's up?" I said as I got up to put my dishes in the dishwasher.

"I need to head to the store later on today; do you both want to come with me?" She said, glancing over to Mackenzie as she talked.

I thought for a moment. "Maybe, depends what I'm doing at the moment when it's time to go."

She gave me a hard stare.

"Alright, I'll go. Sheesh…" I stood up and went upstairs to take a shower.

As I made my way up the stairs I heard my sister reply with a yes. She sounded excited, probably something she wanted to get really badly.

I showered and went over to my room, my hair still wet from the relaxing shower. My clock read 10:17am.

"_Man that felt good."_ A plus side to summer vacation was that I could take long relaxing showers and enjoy my morning instead of rushing to go out to meet the bus on time to do boring assignments.

I put on some clean clothes, brown plaid shorts with a dark brown T-shirt. As I started making my way downstairs my sister stood with her hair rolled up in a towel.

"_She must have used the other shower and finished before me."_

"Hey, when are you going to finish Kingdom Hearts 2?" She asked. "You haven't played it in a while and I want to see what happens next." For some reason she likes to watch me play video games…

I paused in thought. _"I got nothing better to do today, been avoiding it for a while now…"_

"Sure, why not? Need to kick Xenmas's ass anyway." I replied confidently.

We both made our way into the basement where the game systems were and I pulled out the game disk. The T.V. was a pretty big one so it was great to play games on or watch movies. As I loaded up the old PS2 I sat in a wheel chair a meter or so away from the T.V. and began to play. My sister sat in a couch that was to my left to get a front row seat of the game.

2 hours later…

"OHMYGODYESDIDYOUJUSTSEETHAT!" I exclaimed out loud as I jumped up from my seat and held my arms in the air for victory.

"That was so awesome!" Mackenzie said next to me. The entire time I was fighting the boss she was at the edge of her seat.

"Hell fucking yeah!" I said again but I immediately quieted down when the ending cut scene began to play. "Shhhh! No talking and look at the screen!" I said out loud and pointed excitedly at the screen.

My sister and I patiently watched as the ending cut scene played through. By the time it ended I was over my little excitement.

"That is why this is the best game series ever made." I said pointing to the T.V. again. "They always have the ending down perfectly, always leaving the audience begging for more."

My sister nodded. "Yeah, I like the part where Sora and Riku had to deflect all of those beams of light."

I nodded in agreement when suddenly a voice came from upstairs.

"I'm going to go now; do you guys want to come with?" Mom called down.

I glanced at my sister and she nodded. "Yeah, we'll be up in a sec!"

Mackenzie got up and made her way to the stairs as I started putting the game away and shutting the system down, replaying the cut scene over and over in my head so as not to forget.

I then quickly ran up the steps two at a time, being six foot two made it easy to go upstairs fast since one at a time seemed strange, and went all the way up to my room. I quickly sifted through my drawers, grabbed my wallet and bolted down the stairs to the main floor to put my shoes on.

I began fumbling with the laces. "Hurry up, I'm not going to wait all day!" Mom called from the garage.

"I'm putting my shoes on!" I tied the laces on firmly and went into the garage.

To my left was Dad working on making arrows for target practice. "Hey, when you come back do you wanna practice with your bow and arrow in the back yard?"

"Sure Dad, gotta go. Bye!" I said closing the door to the house.

I heard persistent barking coming through it.

"Sorry Bow, not today." I then ran over to my Mom's van and got in the shotgun seat.

"About time." Mackenzie said from the seat behind me.

I Ignored the comment and buckled myself in as we pulled out of the drive way and started for the store. I looked out the window at the many trees and houses that went on by.

"Today's been an awesome day so far…" I said out loud as I looked back at the road.

I began to hum the menu song from Kingdom Hearts when something on the road caught my eye. There was this car, an old yellow Volkswagen Beetle and it was serving dangerously on the opposite side of the road heading toward us.

"That looks unsafe." I said out loud pointing at the car.

My sister looked over my seat. "Drunk driver?"

Suddenly, the car swerved toward us. The driver's head seemed to be on the dash board.

"Holy shit it's heading toward us!" I screamed.

My Mom instinctively tried to swerve at the last minute but I knew it was too late so I threw my left arm over her to shield her from the impact and griped the armrest hard with my right. There was a sudden jerk when the cars collided and my Mom's head hit the steering wheel with less force then it should have because of my arm. I nearly hit the dash board but because I braced myself I found my face mere inches away from it. Glass flew everywhere, some getting in my arm protecting Mom while others bounced off of my shirt. A moment later her airbag activated and her head shot back up to the headrest. All in all though, except for the fact that she was unconscious she seemed alright.

"_How the fuck did we survive?"_ I looked through the broken window in front of me and saw that the little Volkswagen was totaled. There was blood in the driver's seat and the airbag was up.

"Better off than that guy." I voiced out load.

I heard a moan behind me. "Augh, what just happened?"

I looked behind and saw that Mackenzie seemed fine besides the fact that there was a baseball sized bump on her forehead.

"Congrats, we just survived our first car crash.

Mackenzie looked up and saw Mom. "M-Mom?" She asked worriedly.

"She's okay, just unconscious." I reassured her.

I then heard a horn blare from a truck to my right. When I turned I noticed we were at an intersection and ANOTHER careless driver was heading right for us in a giant semi-truck. The guy was looking down, probably texting.

"_God fucking damn it!"_

"Kenzie!" I shouted.

"Ye-yeah?" She asked.

"Quickly unbuckle and see if you can get out of the car." I tried to undue my seatbelt but it was stuck.

"_Come on! Come on!"_

"I got it off but the door's jammed!" She said, starting to panic.

"Shit!" I said under my breath. "O.k. try and get over to the seat behind Mom and buckle in, got it?"

She started moving and began to buckle in. I looked up when I heard the horn again and this time the guy finally noticed that there were car's in his way. It looked like he tried to stop but it was too late. He gave a look that said he was sorry. I gave him one that said are you serious?

"Hey Kenzie."

"Yeah?"

"I love you." I stated and looked back to her, a tear in my eye.

"What are you-" She stopped when she saw the truck coming for us. The way we were angled was that it would hit me first head on.

She immediately braced for the impact and I tried to cover Mom's body with my own.

"_Worst day-"_ My thoughts were cut off when I felt something impact the car. A sharp numbness entered my spine and went up my head before I blacked out.

I.I.I

(Mackenzie's pov)

"_No no no no no! How can this have happen! They got to be okay, they just got to be!"_

It's been about two days since the accident. Dad was there, his eyes red with tears. Ever since I came too in the hospital he's been watching me very carefully. I survived the crash quite well apparently, only a few scrapes, a bump on the head and my right arm broken. My head was currently bandaged and there was a sling for my right arm. Bandages graced my body, making it itch all the time. We were waiting to see how my Mom and Spencer were doing.

Suddenly a doctor in a white coat walked in through one of the big doors that lead to the patient's room.

"And you two are?" The doctor asked in a mellow tone. He stood tall and proud, giving the feeling that he could change people's life at a single word or command. He had brown hair and seemed a little young to be a doctor.

I immediately stood up, but my father got up more slowly. "I am Alan Cochran, this is my daughter Mackenzie Cochran." He gestured toward me. "We're here to see my wife, Lisa Cochran and my son, Spencer Cochran."

At the mention of my brother's name it seemed like the doctor did a quick inhale of breath.

"Well then, lucky for you Lisa is actually ready to see you." He smiled warmly as he stepped aside to reveal my Mom in a wheel chair being pushed by one of the hospitals nurses. She had a cast on her right leg and there was also a bandage on her forehead. Her eyes brightened when she saw me and Dad waiting for her.

"Mom!" I cried out as I ran over to hug her.

She gladly returned the hug. "Where's Spencer?" She asked.

"Wasn't he with you?" I asked.

I then noticed the doctor and my Dad talking. He had a look of sadness and appeared to be on the verge of tears again.

"Is, is he okay?" I asked the doctor.

He exchanged a worried look with Dad. Mom also started to look concerned and wheeled closer, next to me.

"Sweetie, I don't think-" I cut him off.

"It-It's okay." I stated, tears forming around my eyes. "I-I want to know how bad it was."

The doctor rested a hand on my shoulder. "You're a strong girl, but are you sure you want to hear this?" He said in a caring tone.

I nodded.

He straightened up and the nurse handed him a clipboard.

"Spencer Cochran, age 17, died of a shard of glass piercing his brain. He died instantly and painlessly so he wasn't in any pain." He said, slowly looking at the family that was staring at him. We were all crying, Mom was holding me tightly while Dad had a hand on my shoulder.

The doctor continued. "Other than a sprained left hand he had a total number of 27 glass shards in his back and 5 in the back of his head." The doctor then looked over to my Mom. "We figured that the reason why you were so lucky was because paramedics found his body covering yours. If it weren't for him, you both may be dead. He used his body to shield yours so he obviously cared about you a lot to sacrifice himself like that." He commented.

Mom nodded slowly, crying into my side.

"You sure it wasn't painful at all?" Dad asked.

The doctor gave a sad smile. "Yes, he died without having to be in agony for any longer than even a second."

Dad nodded. "Thanks for everything doctor…" He trailed off.

"Who" He held out his hand for a shake. "My name is Doctor Who."

Dad took the shake and started to wheel my mother out to the entrance.

"Err, hold on." The doctor put a hand on my shoulder. I turned to look at him for the last time of my life.

"Can you keep a secret? It's about your brother." He leaned in close to me.

I nodded, unsure what he would say.

He looked back and forth before looking at me and whispering in my ear.

"He may no longer be a part of this world, but at this instant he is in another, alive and well."

He pulled back and smiled before walking off. I had no idea what he meant but for some reason I trusted him.

"Mackenzie, it's time to go!" My Mom shouted.

I turned to where they were. "Just a sec!"

I looked back at the doctor but he was no longer there.

"_What the… He was just here, wasn't he?"_

I stayed there for a minute before running back to my parents.

"_Wonder what he meant by that…"_ But for some reason his words gave me peace.

I.I.I

In a space, void of any life was a giant pillar that seemed to stretch for eons. It was made of stained glass that had beautiful markings along the sides. At the top the ground of it was made into a large stainless glass window depicting the planet Earth. On it stood 13 figures in dark hoods stood in a circle around the pillars round circumference. A warm soothing light that had no source was the only thing lighting the area. One of the figures stepped forward.

"Let the meeting begin." He said, his voice devoid of life.

"First order of business," Another figure stood forward. "Is to decide which of today's lot gets the lucky "second chance"?"

"I think this one." Said a feminine voice holding out a card that a picture of a handsome looking man, obviously he was some famous movie star or something.

"You only picked him because he's hot. Have you even checked the memories?" Spoke a gruff voice across from her.

"Say's you! I know there are some bad things but I think he deserves a second chance." She said, staring sweetly at the card.

A cocky voice spoke up next. "You do realize he's married and has two girlfriends, right? Got it memorized?"

"Err, never mind." Said the feminine voice again, the card disappearing in a burst of flames.

"Ha ha ha! You need to be more careful next time, Number 12." A scratchy voice spoke up next.

The cocky voice laughed at the remark.

"Shut up Number 2, Number 8!" Number 12 replied with her voice laced with venom.

"Enough you two." Another robed figure stepped up. "Since it seems that I have the superior intellect here I say we go with this one." He held up a card that showed a picture of an old man that seemed incredibly wise. He must have been a big scholar during his time.

"I'm afraid I'll have to disagree, Number 4." Spoke out the figure next to Number 4.

"What? Number 10, you disagree with me? I thought you would accept my answer immediately!" Replied Number 4, surprised.

This time a figure on Number 4's opposite side spoke up. "Our objective is to select someone who deserves a second chance, not one who is similar to us," He glanced over to Number 12 "or one who we would wish to make out with."

At this remark Number 12 gritted her teeth and lowered her hood over her face even more from embracement.

"Number 9 is right, how about this candidate. His memories seem appropriate and it looks like he's earned today's chance." This time the shortest of the group spoke up and held out a card. His voice was that of a teenager and it took him a minute to walk to the center of the circle where 12 other cards appeared and floated to the hooded figures. On the card was the picture of a 17 year old teenager that had hazel eyes and dark brown hair that reached down to his eyes.

"Hey, check this out Number 6, this guy likes to play card games like you!" Replied Number 2.

"Really? Let me see!" Number 6 walked over to Number 2 so that he could look at the memory.

"Hey, that's a pretty big fish he's got here for his age!"

"How old was he?" Inquired Number 8.

"11"

"Really? Wow! Gonna need to memorize that."

"The important part is the end of his memory; I think he's earned the second chance. Right Number 1?" The robed teenager looked over to Number 1 who was silent during the entire discussion so far.

"I agree Number 13. How about all of you? Do you think this young man declares a second chance?" He held up the card.

Some of the robed members discussed quietly with each other before nodding.

"Then it is agreed. Number 13, if you will."

Number 13 gathered all the cards up till they became one solid gold card. Out of nowhere appeared a double sided door that showed two alicorns. On the left side was a white alicon that had a flowing rainbow mane. Behind it was the sun. On the right side was a dark blue alicorn that had a mane and tail that was also dark blue. The door glowed and opened up slightly, revealing an open space that held a mystical light. Number 13 let go of the card and watched as it floated through the door, disappearing in a bright flash of light. The door slowly closed and disappeared.

"So, where's his new start? Same world as before?" Questioned Number 12.

Number 13 shook his head. "I sent him to a world that he's been hoping to be in for a long time. I even let him keep his past memories."

Number 12 stared at him in shock before bursting out laughing. "Y-you sent him there! Ha ha hah. That place is so stupid though!"

Number 13 then looked back to where the door used to be. "Nobody's dream is stupid…"

I.I.I

I awoke with a start to the sudden feeling of being in a dark, cold, place.

"Wh-where am I!" I tried to say but no noise came out of my mouth.

"Help! Is anyone there?" I said again, but no noise.

It was beginning to get hard to breath and I was starting to panic.

"_Come on, there has to be a way out."_ I thought, reaching a hand out to the darkness. I felt something hard where my hand should have been but I paid no mind, there was a wall here and I had to get through fast.

I tried to hit it with all my strength but it didn't budge, and now I was gasping for breath. _"This isn't working!"_

I then tried something else; my prison I figured out was shaped like an egg so I rolled onto my back and readied my legs. I had no upper body strength but I could lift coffee tables when I was 3 with my legs so they were a lot stronger.

"_One, two three!"_ With all my might I kicked with both of my legs at the wall, causing it to finally crack and a little light to come through.

"_Now we're talking!"_ I then sat up and pounded the wall with all the strength I had in my arms, causing it to break and me to tumble out of my cold prison. I blacked out as soon as I hit the ground due to the lack of oxygen.

"_Made it…" _

**There, hope you like it! I spent a long time on this first chapter, not sure if the others will be as long. Anyway, please review. It would be interesting to see what you all think about it. And tell me whether or not if it's just as good as or better than the other story that I'm currently writing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there! Glad everyone loves the story! :D I know I do. I'm sad that not very many people commented on the fact that the 13 people in robes were actually Organization 13. I mean seriously, nobody saw the relation to Roxas? DISAPOINTMENT! Anyway, thanks to those that did review. I hope you all keep reading. And a statement to mister BlasianAsian.**

**If you think this is going to be a cup of tea then your FUCKING WRONG.**

**I take this as a challenge, so come at me bro!**

**I'm going to try and throw out the best story of the universe!**

**So prepare to be amazed! :D**

**Also, the thing about one shot's. I thought a one-shot was a story where you tried it out and if people liked it then you keep going. Guess I got that mixed up so sorry.**

**Anyways, enjoy! :D**

**CHALENGE ACCEPTED! XD**

Chapter 2: Back to square one

I awoke to a sharp pain feeling in my face.

"Ugh…" I groaned as I rolled onto my back, the pain no longer on my face. It felt like I was laying on glass or some king of pottery.

I slowly sat up, still sleepy for some reason. It took me a minute to register where I was but when I did I was fully awake.

I was surrounded by thousands of trees. Wherever I looked, there stood a tree. They were tall too, at least 45 feet maybe, I couldn't tell. The part that surprised me though is that they all looked weird, almost as if they were animated. All around the clearing I was in was grass and other wild flowers of the like. In the center of the field was what appeared to be a strange egg shaped object that sat on a small pedestal? It was big, towering over me, and on it was the hole that I had made trying to get out.

"_What the? Is that what I was in?"_

I tried to stand up to get a closer look at it but I immediately fell down and gasped in pain.

"Ugh!"

I looked up. It sounded like a little kid was hurt somewhere.

"Hello? Is somebody there?" As soon as I said that I froze.

The kid voice, it was mine.

I nervously raised a hand to my throat and looked down.

"!" I immediately covered my mouth with my hands, or hooves now.

Birds cried in alarm and flew up high in a circle at my outburst. I heard rustling in some bushes nearby and I nervously glanced around before looking back at my hands- err, hooves. The hoof its self was black, as well as the leg it was attached to. I made a few nervous movements with it before looking down at the rest of my body, only to find it covered by a cloak or something.

"_God, the suspense is killing me…"_

I tried to take it off but I couldn't seem to figure out how with my new limbs.

"_Why is this so hard?"_ I thought in frustration.

I then decided to try a different approach. I started rolling on the ground and after much effort and a whole lot of dirt I had finally gotten the cloak off. I panted for a minute before inspecting my new form.

My fur (or "coat" as it was called I think) was jet black, slightly dusty from my episode on the ground. I looked behind me to look at my tail and it was the same color but had a few white and silver streaks in it. What also caught my attention was what was on my back.

I had wings.

After my initial shock some hair accidentally got into my face so I tried to blow it away. Sadly, my mouth was too far ahead of my head so I couldn't blow it off. It was starting to itch and I quickly raised a hoof to move it out of my eyes, but while doing the motion my hoof bumped into something.

"_What the…"_ I slowly looked at what I bumped my hoof against.

A horn.

My horn, specifically.

I sat there staring at it, then at my wings, then back to my horn. I continued this motion for what seemed like an hour, but was probably five minutes. It took a second for my head to get in gear before I could think straight again.

"_Is this real?"_ As if to reassure myself I lifted a hoof up to my face to pinch it. I stopped though when I realized that I didn't have fingers anymore.

"_God this is going to hurt more then I want it too…"_ To solve this issue I decided to punch myself in the face.

Bad idea if you have hooves.

"Oh god my face!" I cried out as I brought a hoof up to rub my cheek where I hit myself. It stung where I touched it.

"_I guess this isn't a dream then."_ I thought to myself as I took another look at my surroundings. Everything was the same as before, animated. After thinking for a moment I finally figured out where I was.

"_OH MY GOD I'M IN EQUESTRIA!"_ I suddenly realized.

I looked around and heard a bubbling stream nearby. I wanted a better look at myself and I felt thirsty, as if I haven't had a drink in years, so I tried to walk over. My first attempt earned me more dirt in my face then I wanted.

"_Come on, you got this. Start slow, baby steps_." I told myself as I shakily stood up again to try and get to the river.

Surprisingly, it worked. I was soon slowly but surely making my way to the river. It took about 10 minutes before I got to the shore. I cautiously peered down into get a look at the water, hoping to get an idea of my face looked like.

I gasped. Looking back at me in the water was what appeared to be young black foal. The reason I could tell that it, err, I was a foal was because I looked incredibly similar to the cutie mark crusaders, just a completely different color.

I looked deeper in the water to get a better view of my features. My body was black, that much I already knew, but what surprised me was the fact that my eyes were a different color. Instead of the usual hazel brown they were a bright green. Slightly above them on my forehead was a patch of white on my fur that was similar to a diamond. My mane, like my tail, was also black and had some grey and white streaks. Similar to my previous hair style it was un-kept and a little long but was spikey which was unusual. My horn stood out from a small parting of my hair and looked fairly pointy. And to top it all off there was a big red mark where I punched myself on the right side of my face, below my eye.

All in all, not exactly how I imagined I would look like as a pony.

"_I would have been fine being a Pegasus, but an alicorn too? Also, what's with the fact that I'm, what, 7 years old or something?"_

After looking at the looking at my reflection long enough I dunked my head and drank as much as I could. For some reason it was the best water I've ever had, almost like I never had it at all. One thing for sure though, it was cool and I enjoyed feeling the current flow through my mane. When my lungs were gasping for air I finally took my head out of the water and took several deep breaths.

"Ahhh, refreshing!" I said out loud to nobody in particular.

I glanced down at my reflection again, suppressing a D'wah when I realized it was me I was looking at. Seriously though, I looked adorable when wet, I could even stand against Fluttershy in a contest if I was lucky.

"_I look like something Mackenzie would snuggle with."_ I chuckled to myself until I realized what I just said.

"Oh my god, the crash!" I immediately looked around hoping that they were okay, not sure though if whether or not they were ponies either.

"Mom! Mackenzie!" I cried out, hoping that maybe they were nearby. My child like voice reached as far as it could. Tears slowly fell from my eyes as I slowly fell from my face as I started to remember more and more from the car crash, the yellow Volkswagen, the semi-truck, my Mom unconscious, and the look of fear on my sister's face when she saw we were about to crash.

I turned around and headed back for the clearing, calling out between sobs, hoping, praying, that somebody would respond.

"Mackenzie, Mom! Sob! Where are you?" Even though I knew I was old enough that I originally would remain calm at this moment but for some reason I was panicking, starting to feel defenseless.

Acting like a child that just lost his Mother.

The images of her passed out became clearer and soon they began to almost feel real. I began to replay the entire scene over and over in my head.

"No, no, no! MOOOOOMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYY!" I screamed out and covered my head with my hooves as I replayed the moment where the semi hit us. Birds cried out in alarm again as I started to cry for what felt like forever, the tears felt ongoing, never stopping.

I continued to cry for about an hour before my loud cries became quiet whimpers.

"_Sniff. I hope their alright…"_ I thought to myself, starting to get under control mentally again. For some reason though the voice that was originally my thoughts changed to what it sounded like now.

"Why am I a kid again anyway?" I thought out loud to nobody in particular. Or would that be _"nopony"_ instead?

I slowly stood up again and shook myself to get rid of some of the dust and water that got in my mane. I also realized that I have yet checked what I really wanted to see. I glanced back to my flank and noticed that my wing was covering it, after a second though I found the muscles in my back that controlled them and opened my wings as far as I could go. They reached about a foot each, so I was about a little over 2 feet. I glanced at my flank again, hoping to see what I really wanted to see.

I was sadly disappointed.

Yep, I was a blank flank.

"_Well, I'm not even sure what my talent was when I was human so I guess this is alright_."

I slowly walked over to the center of the clearing. The sky was growing dark and grey clouds blew over head, giving the forest a spooky effect as the wind rustled through the trees. I walked over to where I deposited my cloak earlier and tried to pick it up. Upon closer inspection it was black but the edges of it were tattered and worn, filled with several holes. Along the inside though there were golden words in cursive that said something that I couldn't make out. I was never good at reading cursive so I just ignored it. After another few minutes I had finally got the cloak on and began to adjust it as I made my way back to the river from before.

"_I need a plan."_ I thought to myself as I looked both ways where the river ran.

The current ran from right to left. Across it were more trees and no visible pathway.

"_First"_ I began in my head. _"I need to find a town or settlement."_

"_Second"_ I looked to the left downstream. _"I need to find Mom and Mackenzie, if they're even here."_

"_Third"_ I began to make my way, stumbling slightly, down the bank while following the river. _"I need to discover a way back home."_

"_And fourth"_ I looked at my back while still walking. _"I need to learn how to fly."_

I thought the last part with a grin.

"Ponyville, here I come!" I said out loud. All previous thoughts in my head were now gone in anticipation of my new adventure. Despite the storm coming I knew I was ready.

Besides, I was technically a god, right? What could possibly go wrong?

Dumb question.

**Sorry that it's short, just thought this would be a good place to start. I'll try and have the third chapter out soon before I go camping for a week. During that week I won't be able to have any computer access so I can't type at all. After I'm done with the third though I'm afraid I'll have to stop for a while. I need to get back to my other story and I think I've gotten rid of some of the writer's block. Anyway, if you guys could spread the word of this story to anybody that would be great! I want some reviews and I will actually need OC's! I want to get as many people as possible to check my story out and to review. So anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter! Also, OC's need to be young, CMC old that is. I'm dealing with children here folks! I need several Unicorns, a few pegasi, and even fewer earth ponies and I'll be good. And, last beggar's question, if anyone can do a better animation of my OC on the cover that would be great. I tried the program on devian art and I'm slightly disappointed. Nobody has to, just asking.**

**And here's something to tied you guy's over.**

**SPOILER ALERT! The story will mainly take place in a school (academy I think) in a big city.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, third chapter is done! I wanted this to be longer but I'm outta time. I'm going fishing today and will be gone all week. Hope you like the story though! Enjoy!**

**Also, 1 review?**

**DISAPOINTMENT!**

Chapter 3: God damn you weather ponies!

Everything went wrong.

"_God, why the fuck did I even think that? I practically jinxed the entire thing now…"_ I thought gloomily as I made my way along the bank in the blistering storm.

I didn't mind the storm at all. I actually most likely enjoyed it really. I love the rain when I was on Earth and it was no different in Equestria. The howling winds soothed me as I continued my trudge along the muddy bank, sometimes blowing into my face and cooling my body down from the amount of sweat I worked up. The part that ruined it was the fact I was tired, hungry, and my hooves were getting sore.

After walking for about an hour and a half I started to feel frustrated.

"_Isn't there supposed to be a settlement wherever you follow the river or something?" _ I slipped and face planted into the mud only to come up a moment later spitting out the gooey substance. Even though I was new on hooves I could walk naturally now for some reason, maybe even run. I was pretty sure that it would be harder since I was originally a biped but I didn't mind. The downside to having hooves though was that they were slick when wet.

And so was mud.

A couple steps later I slipped and fell again.

"Ptooh! God damn you Mother Nature! God damn you…" I then realized what I said. Being in Equetria, the weather was controlled by pegasi so it was actually their fault.

"I take it back. God damn you weather ponies!" I shouted to the sky.

As if in response a giant ball of water fell out of nowhere and completely drenched me. (Uber sized rain drop?)

"_Fuck my life…"_ I thought gloomily as I started to head up the bank where there were a couple trees that I could take shelter in. No matter how much I loved rain, I wasn't immune to colds.

When I reached the top of the bank the forest was even thicker with trees and it looked impassible due to all the greenery that surrounded it. Thankfully though, there was a tree that stood out of the rest and had an open area underneath it where I could wait out the storm. I walked over and sat bellow it, resting my head against the base. Up above some birds were huddling together to stay warm while others went back to their nest's with their families. A nest a ways up had several baby birds crying out until eventually their mother flew in and nestled on top of them keeping them warm and safe. I sadly looked away, thinking of my own family that I missed. Though I immediately shook my head to dislodge the thought.

"_Come on, keep it together. You can't last another crying episode…"_ I looked back up to the trees of all the animal family's. _"But still…"_ I shook my head again_. "No! Come on, stay focused. There's gotta be a way to pass the time while waiting out the storm."_ And surprisingly, there was.

I began to sing.

I was shocked when I started to whisper the song "Hide and Seek" it actually started sound pretty good. I started to sing louder, increasing the volume of my voice until it matched that with the rain, giving out a soothing effect that made all the animals nearby quite down. Maybe because I was a kid instead of a young adult since my previous voice would always crack when I tried to sing any type of song.

This time though, I sang it right.

"Where are we?"

I paused to let the words slowly sink in, all the animals looked my way, listening intently.

"What the hell is going on?

The dust has only just begun to form,

Crop circles in the carpet.

Sinking, feeling

Spin me around again,

And rub my eyes,

This can't be happening.

When busy streets,

A mess with people would stop to hold,

Their heads,

Heavy."

I paused again to take a deep breath, dragging out the next phrase.

"Hide and seek.

Trains and sewing machines.

All those years,

They were here first."

Now some animals got closer to me, a squirrel even went as far that I could touch it with my hoof.

"Oily marks appear on walls,

Where pleasure moments hung before.

The takeover,

The sweeping insensitivity,

Of this still life."

Slowly, I held out a hoof to it and it slowly crawled up my arm to sit on my shoulder. I grinned at the sight and continued singing.

"Hide and seek.

Trains and sewing machines."

**You won't catch me around here**

Suddenly a voice came out of nowhere, startling me. It sounded like it came from everywhere in the forest, thrumming with power. I smiled weakly before continuing.

"_It's almost as if the forest it's self is singing with me…"_

"Blood and tears,

They were here first."

Soon, other animals joined in using their various calls and such. I smiled and took a big breath, about to sing my favorite part.

"Mmm, what'd you say?

Mmm, that you only meant well?

Well, of course you did.

Mmm, what'd you say?

Mmm, that it's all for the best?

Of course it is.

Hmm, what'd you say?

Hmm, that it's just what we need?

You decided this.

What'd you say?

Hmm, what did she say?"

I dragged out the last part, panting slightly from using so much breath. I breathed in to calm my heart rate down and continued at a slower pace.

"Ransom notes keep falling out your mouth.

Mid-sweet talk, newspaper word cut-outs."

**Paper word cut-outs**

The voice came back again but this time I was more prepared, now expecting it to play the background words to the song.

"Speak no feeling, no I don't believe you."

**I don't believe you**

"You don't care a bit,

You don't care a bit."

I began to sing the next lines quieter, slowly bringing it only to a whisper.

"Ransom notes keep falling out your mouth.

Mid-sweet talk, newspaper word cut-outs."

**Hide and seek**

As I slowed down I started to feel drowsy. I responded to this with a yawn, but still going, softer due to my tiredness.

"Speak no feeling, no I don't believe you.

You don't care a bit,

You don't care,

You don't care a bit."

**Hide and seek**

My eyes began to close and the soft falling of rain started to have a soothing affect. The animals began to head back to their homes but some others on the ground began to lie next to me, keeping me warm.

"Oh no, you don't care a bit.

Oh no, you don't care a bit."

**Hide and seek**

The voice slowly started to quiet down, melting in with the rain. Everything seemed to slow to a standstill as I began to half consciously say the next part.

"Oh no, you don't care a bit.

You don't care a bit.

You don't care a bit."

Before falling asleep I noticed that the area was now illuminated by only the moon, casting wary shadows that crept up and slowly layering everything with a blanket of darkness.

"_Heh, well what do you know… It seems to have gotten late so fast…"_ I slowly thought as I fell into the soft embrace of sleep.

I.I.I

A tall tower stood proudly over a city colored in beautiful pearl white outlined with gold and royal blue colors. In the day it would be bustling with busy ponies doing busy things. At the moment though it was night time so the city was shrouded in darkness. Unaware to the ponies that were sleeping soundly stood a figure on one of the highest balconies of the tower. Darkness shrouded it from view so it was impossible to depict any of its features.

Said figure is now looking out over the city, a tear slowly falling from their eye.

"It would've been his first day of school tomorrow, correct?" Came a feminine voice from behind.

The figure gasped and looked behind. "You surprised me!" Was her reply, sounding slightly older than the pony that just entered. "Please don't sneak up on me like that next time."

She chuckled. "Yes, it is one of my special talents though, correct?" She then motioned to the door.

"Also, it was open."

If you saw the voice of the older pony you would have noticed the slight red that appeared on her cheeks.

"I'll remember to close it next time." She replied hastily, looking back over the city.

The younger pony moved up and sat next to the older one, the later leaning on the younger one as she took a sharp intake of breath.

"So, when do you plan on answering my question?" The younger one asked.

The older one shot up. "What question?" She replied quickly.

"Sigh, you know what I mean. It's been about seven years so he would be starting soon for his age."

"How did you know I was thinking about him? More importantly, how do you even know about him?" The older one looked to the younger one who still looked over at the city far below.

"I may have been gone for a long time but I still know it if something is troubling you." The younger one glanced to the side. "Furthermore, the records have reported that he was born so while looking through them out of boredom one day I just happened to stumble upon him."

The older one sighed.

"Come on, you can tell me. He's has some of my blood in him too so I have a right to know at least a little about him." The younger one pressed, leaning on the older one.

The older one looked down for a long time before looking back up, another tear slid down her cheek. She smiled slightly before nodding.

"He… He was such an adorable little foal…" She looked up with confidence before going on.

"Even though I hardly even had a chance to hold him I knew instantly the moment I touched him that he was destined for great things…" She sniffed and more tears began to fall from her face.

"His eyes, they may be young but they were like his father's, determined, ready to tackle anything." She leaned on her companion before going on.

"He would've had a strong body. Probably could have been one of the tallest of his kind." She said again, past memories of her holding a small foal in her arms smiling at her with her smiling back.

The memory brought tears to her eyes.

"And I bet he would have been the strongest magic user Equestria has ever known, greater than Twilight eventually. Maybe even Star Swirl the Bearded as well…" She paused again, crying softly now.

"Oh I miss him so much. I don't even know if he's still alive…"

"Shshsh… It's okay, he might…" The younger one trailed off, not quite sure how to handle this.

The older one began to pull herself together. "I-I'm okay now." She looked to her right. "Thanks for being with me but I think I need to be alone now." She said solemnly, her demeanor turning back into a more normal one.

The younger one nodded before slowly leaving the room.

"Remember, I'm here for you if you need me." She said as she closed the door.

The now lone pony looked over the proud city once again. Even though she said she was fine her mind was a jumble of emotions.

"Please be okay…" She said, slowly leaving the balcony.

"My son."

**Done, hope you like it. Who could those mysterious ponies be? Hmmm… No idea. Anyway, please review and comment. Also, I still need OCs. Furthermore, once I get back I'll need to get back to my other story. I haven't typed it in a while so I won't update this story for a while… But I still will eventually.**

**Anyway, G2G!**

**Wish me luck fishing! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alrighty! This clearly proves that I'm not dead.**

**Yet.**

**Anyway, yeah, sorry for being lazy everypony, I actually got really side tracked and kinda ran out of inspiration… Or, more likely, I ran out of OC's. Nobody gave me one when I asked for one and even though I know you don't have to its kinda hard to come up with my own. So, I finally started writing again since I'm out of my slump and I now have OC's from people to use. Several of them you may actually know! :D I'll list more in the end but now I think I'll just say thanks to those who reviewed and then you guys can read the pre-view. Why this is a pre-view and not a full chapter you ask? Well, I felt kinda down since it's been so long since I updated so I decided to whip this up so that way you know I'm not dead! :)**

**Also, I wrote this in two days so that way you wouldn't have to wait much longer, pretty good accomplishment if I do say so myself…**

**To the four people who ACTUALLY REVIEWED!**

**BlasianAsian: Waited so long to say this but finally! No, they are not Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie, your actually way off but good guess though. Thanks for reviewing so far and I hope you keep reading! Furthermore, I'm surprised nobody figured out who the mysterious ponies were yet, I think I need to work on that but I actually was hoping people wouldn't figure it out, adds to the surprise.**

**JLWafflezBrony: I'm glad you like this a lot as well as my other story too! :D I notice that you make reviews there as well. Anyway, after what you said I think I will post this on FIMFiction, but only the revised edition. I recently mad a FIM account and the reason why I was so held up actually was because I couldn't stop reading other people stories. Once I fixed errors I will start posting there, it's just that it seems so much harder to since the format looks like it changes drastically than it does on FanFiction.**

**Domadude: Thank you for reviewing! :D Your actuall one of the only people, who gave me an OC so I will definitely plan on using it, again, thanks in advance! :)**

**Flamesinger599: We've been actually having some cool chats lately so if you have a FIMfiction account friend me or whatever. Still new to it but I'm not exactly sure if you can but anyway thanks for looking at my story, glad you like the other "Little" project I was working on too.**

**And now, finally the reading!**

**P.S. Since this is a pre-view I'll add a bonus pre-view to something else I've been working on. Not sure if I'll finish it though… I probably will though or flamesinger will kill me. And yes, it would be the "little" project that I was working on because I was bored.**

Chapter 4: Pre-View!

Dreaming.

That was what I was doing right now.

Or, at least, I think it was a dream.

Anyway, I was somewhere warm and there was softness all around me. Darkness overtook my entire field of vision except for a small shaft of light breaking through.

"_Huh, strange, didn't think dreams could be this… lifelike…"_ I thought, trying to look around to get a better view of my surroundings.

I tried to turn my head but panic when I couldn't move it, like I was bound to something. I immediately tried to move my arms and legs but they were restricted as well. I tried to make a cry for help when my voice seemed to fail me, causing me to flail harder in my indestructibly soft prison.

"Shhhhhshshshshshhhhhhh, it's alright little one, it's alright. I'm here now." A soothing yet somewhat familiar voice called out.

"_W-why does that sound familiar?"_

Slowing down my struggles I tried to push the darkness away from me when suddenly the little shaft of light grew bigger. In an instant the darkness was gone, replaced by a warm light. I tried to get a look at my surroundings, my blurry vision slowly coming into focus. I seemed to be bundled in a black yet familiar cloak that was much bigger than it was before. My surroundings consisted of… was that a fire place? And… a cushion as well as other several book cases? My vision was still fuzzy and that was all I could see so far. The room was really actually pretty cozy, soft shadows danced along the walls from the fire place while the smell of freshly burning pine drifted to my muzzle. I took a deep breath and calmed myself down when I realized there was a figure standing over me.

The room was now perfectly clear in my vision but due to the fact that the pony… I think it's a pony? Anyway, the pony stood between me and the fireplace, cascading them in shadow so I couldn't see their features. As I tried to adjust myself to get a better look at them I heard sniffling, somebody on the verge of tears. I looked around confused, when suddenly the pony in front of started shaking. I then realized it was them on the verge of tears. Suddenly having the urge to make them stop crying I decided to say some comforting words.

"Coo."

What the fuck, brain.

What.

The.

Fuck.

For some odd reason I was cursed with…

BABY VOICE!

**A/N: Please copy and paste the URL: watch?v=5wRDMPXD0v0**

**You'll understand once you see.**

"_Why the hell do I keep getting younger?" _I grumbled in thought but I kept trying to act calm.

With my arms no longer restricted I reached out a tiny hoof in a comforting gesture for the disheveled pony, by now I figured out that it was a mare. Not exactly sure how old but she was definitely starting to calm down.

"_Hey, it's alright, no need to be sad, right?"_ I tried to say.

"Coo! Coo!"

"_FUCK!"_

"Sniff! I-I'll miss you little one." She said as she made her way towards me.

By now, though, I finally realized the darkness around her was actually following her, hiding her. I tried to look past it but I couldn't see any of her features, even when she lifted me up and brought me to her chest. She was still crying but she slowly rubbed the back of my cloak.

"_Damn, she's soft!"_ I thought as I gripped her tightly; burying my face into her soft, silk like, warm fur.

She started sniffling a little again, but retained what composure she had otherwise. She brought me up and blew a raspberry in my tummy, causing me to squeal with excitement and try to force her back.

**A/N: I always wondered what that thing was called when people blew at baby's tummies or whatever. I do know for a fact that it literally makes them burst out laughing and I always wanted to say raspberry, so I used it!**

"_Welp, already so far behind in age already so I behind might as well throw all manliness out the window."_ I thought, trying to get over my fit of the giggles.

"I know that I now have to say goodbye but-" She paused, taking in a deep breath to calm herself down. "In order to… protect you from her, I need to send you away to where it's safe, where even she will never be able to harm you." She moved her head towards mine and kissed me on the forehead.

For some reason I felt the need to yawn as I began to feel sleepy. The mare noticed this and chuckled slightly.

"No matter where you are, I will always love you _, remember that." For some reason her voice died out in the middle where a name should have been.

She started sniffling again; this time though a glow seemed to appear from her head and I had the sudden feeling of being weightless.

"_Wait! What did you just say?!"_ I called out.

"Coo! Coo!" Was my actual response, my forelegs at her, trying to reach out and grab her, but to no avail.

"I'll see you someday, when the nightmare is no longer a threat." She responded, tears were streaming down her eyes by the sound of it.

"Be brave, my son!" She announced at last as I felt a strange tingling all over my body and I started to feel light headed.

"_What the hell lady I'm not your son!"_ I shouted back.

"COO!" Huh, came out more like a wail that time…

And then, suddenly, just like that, she was gone. I was now alone, no light was anywhere near me so I couldn't see my surroundings but I knew for a fact that I was in my stony egg shell thing again since I could feel the cold, hard, stone under my hooves.

And then clowns suddenly came out of nowhere.

I.I.I

"AAAUUUGHHHHEHJIOFUHUIDEHFUIE GPPHHGGHDLAEFJIEJF! Oh, it was just a dream…"

**Alright, hope you all liked it so far! :D Anyway, I will now list ALL the people I was able to borrow OC's from (Not sure on some of the OC's names so I'm kinda making the names up):**

**Thunderhawk7865: Blue Bass**

**CardsLafter: Firewall**

**Domadude: Iceflame**

**BronyDanceParty: Dance Party**

**Yaplap: Solrac (I always get them mixed up… :/ )**

**alllevelsatonce: Level Up**

**MandoPony: Mando**

**And I think that it. Quite a few famous people, huh? :D Anyway, the reason I haven't been writing is because I kinda got bored and I love reading other peoples stories! If you guys like some of the stories I wrote so far then check out my youtube channel. That's right; it's been so long I actually made a youtube channel. I hardly have any views but I post any and all ideas I have up on it. The latest being the little project I was working on, so you'll wanna check that out, flame. Furthermore, I will do a video on this story but only once I've uploaded the next chapter. So, without further ado, the project I was working on!**

**Or at least the pre-view for it…**

Chapter 1:

In the slums of an old town a young woman ran in the rain, looking for shelter, in the middle of the moonless night. The darkness hid most of her features but you could tell that she was athletic due to the fact that she was running faster than any normal human being. In her arms could be heard the faint cries of a baby and she brought it closer to her chest to calm it down.

"Shshshsh… It's alright, were almost there." She tried to say in a soothing voice, hoping to calm the child down, but her breath was ragged and labored.

She looked up and saw a church. It was large and had a tall steeple that towered over the surrounding buildings. Like other nearby buildings it was still old and cracked but radiated the feeling of safety. Above the double doorway above was an old lamp that revealed a lone nun, sweeping the porch despite the rain. She was old and her hands were knobby with age but behind the cracked glasses she wore her eyes reflected many years wisdom. She immediately began to make her way towards the church.

(Yeah, I heard people don't like pov changes, so shoot me.)

I.I.I

Myrtle, a 73 year old nun, was out sweeping despite the heavy rain. She has always swept the steps of the church despite the weather for over 60 years now in case any of the people required help from the church or wanted to meditate in prayer. But despite all those years she would never have expected what was about to happen tonight.

As she was sweeping the steps, humming a nursery rhyme that she loved as a child, a figure quickly made its way up the steps.

"Hello there my dear, how may I help you-" She cut herself off and dropped her broom at the spectacle before her.

Before Myrtle stood a soaked and muddied woman that appeared to be in her late twenties. She had on clothes that would have immediately made identified as one of the many explorers that would visit the town for supplies while on their way to the nearby forest. Her hair seemed to be many shades of grey and her eyes a vivid violet. Strapped along her waist was a golden compass that appeared to have belonged there. What shocked Myrtle the most about this new visitor wasn't the fact that she was covered in scrapes and bruises or the fact that there seemed to be a whimpering baby in her arms. No, the fact that shocked her was that the young woman had wings the color of a golden brown, the one on the right seemed to be bandaged and folded back.

"_By the lord, it's an angel!"_ She immediately thought as the angel ran up to her, panting as if she ran for a long while, a look of strain was plastered on her face.

"Thy lord has sent me a sign! An angel walks up these steps of his domain and here I am to witness it!" Myrtle said, bowing slightly as a sign of respect.

The angels face went to that of confusion but she soon realized what the nun was talking about and smiled warmly, stifling a chuckle.

"An angel, huh, never been called that before." The so-called angel replied before the baby in her arms squirmed a bit reminding her why she was there.

"Oh and who is this?" Myrtle said, looking at the baby with a caring look.

"Another one of gods winged guardians?"

The angel scowled. "I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm no angel, lady." She replied curtly but her gaze softened quickly when she glanced down at the bundle in her arms.

"And neither is this little guy."

"We're just a couple of pon- err people that are just trying to find someplace safe." She said again, looking back up with pleading eyes.

Myrtle nodded sympathetically. "If it is safety and shelter that you seek then come in, child, you will find inside." She side stepped to reveal the slightly open doorway and the so-called non-angel's face relaxed.

"Thank you so-" She stopped short when there was a loud, blood chilling scream sounded from nearby.

She immediately ran up to the nun, handing her the baby and slowly backed away, leaving the nun confused. The baby cried out, trying to reach for the one that previously carried him while the nun looked up in confusion.

"Could you please…" She paused for a minute; apparently these next words were hard for her to say. "Could you please take care of him, if, you know, I don't come back?"

The nun stared at her in shock but reluctantly nodded. As the angel was about to turn she spoke up.

"Wait!" She said, holding out a knobby hand.

The angel turned around, wondering what it was the nun wanted. "I know I don't have any money but-"

"That's not it, my dear." Myrtle replied, shaking her head. "I wanted to know your name, before you left."

"My names Dari-" She paused, thinking. "Darra." She replied with a nervous smile. "My name is Darra."

The nun nodded. "I will make sure to remember the name in case you ever come back, Darra."

"Darra" nodded. "Thank you so much, you don't know how much that means to me." She then proceeded to leap of the steps in one elegant go and sprinted off in the direction of the scream that was heard earlier.

The nun then proceeded to go inside, cradling the baby. "Well then, little one, let's say we get you something to eat while we wait for your mother."

The baby responded with a small yawn and he proceeded to make himself comfortable in the nun's arms. She smiled and proceeded deeper into the church.

"God, please my prayers tonight and grant safety for the winged one and her child." She whispered, looking up at the giant statue that was in the center of the courtyard.

Though almost as if on cue; there was another blood curling scream, this one though sounded very familiar. Myrtle froze in place as the child in her arms began to struggle in her arms and began crying.

"By the lord…" She whispered.

She then began hurrying to her room in order to safely care for the crying child.

"_Does the child even have a name?"_ She thought as she glanced at him, still whimpering.

She had forgotten to ask and there wasn't a name plate or tag on him. She was afraid that she would never be seeing the mysterious women ever again so she would have to think of a name.

"What is your name child?" She asked aloud to no one in particular and stopped in the middle of the hall that was close to her living quarters.

After holding him out and looking him up and down for about a minute she began to become transfixed in his eyes. Then, it suddenly hit her. The fact that this child's mother was an angel meant that he was meant for great things, all great people and heroes were that were in the church's scriptures. And she could not forget the fact that the angel was dressed as an explorer.

"I shall name after one of the world's greatest explorers of all time, for it is in your blood that you are destined for greatness." She continued on and entered her room, closing the door behind her.

"You will be taught in the way to read in the ancient language and shall grow up to be as proud and brave as your mother." She continued as she walked over to her bed where she placed the child down and covered the sheets over him.

She stood straight up, rubbing the child's back, ruffling the sheets, revealing that on his back were a couple of tattoo's that depicted angel wings. "From this day on, you shall be known as…" She paused for dramatic affect.

"Nathan."

**Well, that's intense. Anyway, if you haven't figured it out this is a MLP/Uncharted crossover so since I haven't seen one yet I claim this to be the first on FanFiction! I claim first because I haven't seen a story for it yet in the crossover section. Anyway, the next chapter for Rebirth will be out a few days later, maybe a week since it's gonna be a big one. Anyway, hope you guys read, check out my youtube account and have a happy Halloween!**

**I just realized both sections contain babies, I wonder why? :/**

**Entire team, it consists of babies! – TF2 Heavy**

**Almost forgot! My youtube account user name is:**

**MoneyMan553388**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took a while, and thanks for reviewing!**

**Thanks to Rena Tamer, and ****AnonymousAnon23 for reviewing! :D**

Chapter 4: Do a barrel roll!

Dreaming.

That was what I was doing right now.

Or at least I think it was a dream.

Anyway, I was somewhere warm and it was really soft all around me. Darkness overtook my entire field of vision except for a small shaft of light breaking through.

"_Huh, strange, didn't think dreams could be this… lifelike…"_ I thought, trying to look around to get a better view of my surroundings.

I tried to turn my head but started to panic when I couldn't move it, like I was bound to something. I immediately tried to move my arms and legs but they were restricted as well. I tried to make a cry for help when my voice seemed to fail me, causing me to flail harder in my indestructibly soft prison.

"Shhhhhshshshshshhhhhhh, it's alright little one, it's alright. I'm here now." A soothing yet somewhat familiar voice called out.

"_W-why does that sound familiar?"_

Slowing down my struggles I tried to push the darkness away from me when suddenly the little shaft of light grew bigger. In an instant the darkness was gone, replaced by a warm light. I tried to get a look at my surroundings, my blurry vision slowly coming into focus. I seemed to be bundled in a black yet somewhat familiar cloak that was much bigger than me. My surroundings consisted of… was that a fire place? And… a cushion as well as other several book cases? My vision was still fuzzy and that was all I could see so far. The room was really actually pretty cozy, soft shadows danced along the walls from the fire place while the smell of freshly burning pine drifted to my muzzle. I took a deep breath and calmed myself down when I realized there was a figure standing over me.

The room was now perfectly clear in my vision but due to the fact that the pony… I think it's a pony? Anyway, the pony stood between me and the fireplace, cascading them in shadow so I couldn't see their features. As I tried to adjust myself to get a better look at them I heard sniffling, somebody on the verge of tears. I looked around confused, when suddenly the pony in front of started shaking. I then realized it was them on the verge of tears. Suddenly having the urge to make them stop crying I decided to say some comforting words.

"Coo."

What the fuck, brain.

What.

The.

Fuck.

For some odd reason I was cursed with…

BABY VOICE!

**A/N: Please copy and paste the URL: watch?v=5wRDMPXD0v0**

"_Why the hell do I keep getting younger?" _I grumbled in thought but I kept trying to act calm.

With my arms no longer restricted I reached out a tiny hoof in a comforting gesture for the disheveled pony, by now I figured out that it was a mare. Not exactly sure how old but she was definitely starting to calm down.

"_Hey, it's alright, no need to be sad, right?"_ I tried to say.

"Coo! Coo!"

"_FUCK!"_

"Sniff! I-I'll miss you little one." She said as she made her way towards me.

By now, though, I finally realized the darkness around her was actually following her, hiding her. I tried to look past it but I couldn't see any of her features, even when she lifted me up and brought me to her chest. She was still crying but she slowly rubbed the back of my cloak.

"_Whoa, she's soft!"_ I thought as I gripped her tightly; burying my face into her soft as silk, warm fur.

She started sniffling a little again, but retained what composure she had otherwise. She brought me up and blew a raspberry in my tummy, causing me to squeal with excitement and try to force her back.

"_Welp, already so far behind in age already so I behind might as well throw all manliness out the window."_ I thought, trying to get over my fit of the giggles.

"I know that I now have to say goodbye but-" She paused, taking in a deep breath to calm herself down. "In order to… protect you from her, I need to send you away to where it's safe, where even she will never be able to harm you." She moved her head towards mine and kissed me on the forehead, just below the horn.

For some reason I felt the need to yawn as I began to feel sleepy. The mare noticed this and chuckled slightly.

"No matter where you are, I will always love you _, remember that." For some reason her voice died out in the middle where a name should have been.

"_Wait… What?"_

She started sniffling again; this time though a glow seemed to appear from her head and I had the sudden feeling of being weightless.

"_Whoa, hold on! What did you just say?!"_ I called out.

"Coo! Coo!" Was my actual response, my forelegs at her, trying to reach out and grab her, but to no avail.

"I'll see you someday, when the nightmare is no longer a threat." She responded as tears were streaming down her eyes by the sound of it.

"Be brave, my son!" She announced at last as I felt a strange tingling all over my body and I started to feel light headed.

"_What the hell lady? I'm not your son!"_ I shouted back.

"COO!" Huh, came out more like a wail that time…

And then, suddenly, just like that, she was gone. I was now alone, no light was anywhere near me so I couldn't see my surroundings but I knew for a fact that I was in my stony egg shell thing again since I could feel the cold, smooth, stone under my hooves.

And then clowns suddenly came at me from out of nowhere.

I.I.I

"AAAUUUGHHHHEHJIOFUHUIDEHFUIE GPPHHGGHDLAEFJIEJF! Oh, it was just a dream…" I yelled as I immediately sat up from where I was sleeping.

"Thank god it was just a dream." I said again to nobody in particular.

You see, I have a huge dislike for clowns. Granted, I'm not afraid of them or anything. It's just that whenever I see one I have the strong urge to kill it. And so, having around 30 clowns start pounding you with their squeaky shoes and rubber chickens didn't really make me like them any better.

"God damn abominations…" I said again. "When I get my hands –er hooves on em I'm gonna pound him to dust." To add emphasis to my point I pounded my hooves together, ready to kill the first thing I see wearing big rubber shoes and polka dots.

I took a quick look around from where I was. I was still sitting under the tree and its dripping some of the morning dew that hung from its branches from last night's rain. All the birds and animals that were previously here earlier were gone as well. The area looked clean and the air crisp. Surprisingly, I was actually quite dry so that was good to know. The best part though was that there weren't any clowns that I could see.

"Phew, crisis averted." I said with relief.

I then began to shift in place and tried to stand up. Still kind of hard with a new body and all but I was getting the hang of it. I adjusted my cloak when a sudden realization hit me. I looked down again and inspected a tattered edge of it, it was worn with age and had several small holes and tears along the edge of it, where my hooves where. Along the inside were the same words I saw on it before, still hard to understand though… Stupid cursive, why do we even learn it?

Anyway, as I put two and two together I realize that the cloak I'm wearing now is the same one from the dream except before it was newer and bigger.

"So wait, was that really a dream?" I questioned out loud.

Not expecting a response I walked out of the cover of the forest to the river. As I got to the edge my stomach growled, demanding fresh offerings. I tried to ignore it but it kept its continuous roar so I dunked my head in the river again for another long drink.

"Gasp!" I took in a deep inhale of fresh air, the water still tasted quite well, actually.

"_Does everything taste better in Equestria?"_

I knew that drinking water would slow my hunger down but one thing was for certain, it won't last me long. Despite how much I hated the fact, I was still a growing foal and in order to grow into the totally awesome stallion that I wanted to grow up to be I needed to get something to eat soon or I will likely die of hunger and be eaten by scavengers.

I looked around, hoping that there was at least some kind of food source nearby. Sadly, there didn't appear to be anything that looked remotely edible nearby. I sighed again, my stomach making another throaty growl.

"Ahhh, shut up already…" Again, sigh.

I then began to continue my way along the river bank. If I didn't get to Ponyville or have a lucky run in with Zecora then chances are I'll have to start looking for food.

"_Maybe I'll find some along the way."_ I thought hopefully, paying attention to my surroundings as well as staying close to the bank of the river.

About 15 minutes of this went by and still nothing that looked remotely edible was in sight.

"Dammit, all there is around here are Trees, bushes, grass and-" I was about to continue my rant when I just thought of a horrible idea, yet it might have been the only way to save myself.

"_Grass."_ I thought. _"Fuck, ponies can eat grass."_ I knew I should be happy now that I've discovered a food source but the thought of eating grass was unappetizing.

The thought of eating it while it was wet and slimy after a rain storm made me want to upheave the rest of the contents in my stomach, despite there being none.

"Odd, that actually sounds better than dying…" I said dryly as I went up the bank a little and found a patch of grass that didn't appear to be completely soaked.

Hey, no breaking the fourth wall!

"But you're me, right? You keep describing everything in first person so you're me, just as much as I'm you." I countered back.

Damn, I put up a good point.

I pat myself on the back for successfully breaking the fourth wall, but now it's time to start eating wet grass!

"YOU ASS!"

I begin searching through patches so that I can find the soggiest piece, fit for a child under the age of 1½ to eat without teeth.

"Dude, you said so before, I'm like, 7 years old!"

Not anymore dipshit, now start eating.

I look down at the clump of grass in front of me, hoping in some way to stare it down, that the heat of my anger, my hate, and my feeling for burning it would maybe dry it a little.

It stayed soggy.

I gulped uncomfortably and brought my mouth down and pulled out a bit grass and began to chew. Oddly, it wasn't as horrible as I thought, though it was still horrible, taste just like a sponge dipped in Clorox bleach. (Don't ask how I know.) After chewing for a while I finally swallowed, coughing a little dirt that I accidentally swallowed.

"Ugh, fuck, cough cough! Never trying that again." I said horsely

Get it? Gah! Now I'm breaking it too!

After I got over my coughing fit I made my way back over to the river bank and continued on my way, rolling my tongue all over my mouth and constantly spitting in hopes of getting the awful taste out of my mouth. Apparently, though, I've must have been so focused that time flew by or I was really close from to the exit, as I finally saw the forest parting up ahead.

"_Alright, I finally get to see what Ponyville looks like in real life!"_

I began to pick up the pace and went from a fast paced walk to a gallop. Or at least what could resemble a gallop, more like extreme limping.

Anyway, as I neared the exit something didn't seem right.

"_Wasn't the only forest near Ponyville the Everfree forest? I thought it would scarier than this… It doesn't seem to look like it does on the show."_

And then a thought occurred to me.

"_What if I wasn't near Ponyville…"_

As soon as I thought this my leg –er… One of my legs must have hit a rock because one moment I was running through the last piece of foliage and the next I was upside down and air born.

"Monther fu-" I never got to finish as I hit the ground, hard. After I first hit the ground though I bounced a little and rolled for a good few feet before landing on my back, my entire body in pain.

"Oh god… Oh sweet, mother of god, please make it go away" I hissed through bated breath, sitting myself up and noticing the big shadow I was in.

"_Crap, whose there?"_ I nervously glanced up and my jaw dropped.

Right there, about a few dozen feet in front of me, was the biggest wall I ever seen. I slowly stumbled back and got a better view. This just wasn't any ordinary wall.

It was the wall that surrounded Canterlot.

Odd thing though was that I thought there was a river somewhere so where.

Oh, wait, there it is. It's right behind me.

As I sat there stunned, I wasn't sure what to think.

"I just ignored physics…"

Ah, there we go.

**PLEASE READ THIS! (Below)**

**Alright, sorry it took a while. Really, I said I would do it quick and it still feels like forever, again. Sorry… :( I looked at the chapters I've made and I noticed they had several errors and were kind of short. And so, don't know if this is good or bad, but I've decided to start posting "Final" versions of my story. I'll have the first final draft chapter of this story up in a couple days. I've just wanted to ask a few things. First, I think I'll change the name. Not sure to what yet, I kinda wanted to see if any of you guys have any ideas. There are already a few stories titled Rebirth so I feel like I need to change it. Second, I might stop posting stuff on Fan-Fiction. Truthfully, I rarely use it anymore; I usually use Fim-Fiction. I won't stop though if people can only reach story here and not FIM so if you tell me to keep it here I will. Don't want to leave anybody out. Not sure if I'll actually delete the chapters here or not but… Anyway, third point, school. God, I fucked up big time… I'm really behind on most of my classes and failing a few of them. I keep getting distracted by going on FanFiction and FimFiction to read. So, due to this, I think I might put my War for Equestria story on Hiatus. Another note on that, I screwed up a lot on that so I might just tear it down and start over when I have some free time… If I'm not working on homework or reading others stories I'll try to work on this one as much as I can, but it'll still be slow.**

**Actually, I you guys know any good ideas to stay focused at school please tell me, I could use the advice.**

**So, without further ado, please tell me if I should keep open at FanFiction, if you wanna find my story on FIM my user is Blue Spark (My favorite OC) so I hope you check me out. In a couple days… Still trying to figure that site out… Please tell me if you have any name ideas for this story and I wish you all a good day, night or whatever.**

**Now if you'll excuse me, I have some major assignments that I'm behind on that needs some catching up.**


End file.
